1. Field of this Invention
This invention relates to crimping tools and particularly regards to a crimp head quick-change structure of a crimping tool that enables the replacement of crimp heads with various specifications quickly and conveniently.
2. Description of Related Art
A crimping tool is a tool which creates connections between a terminal and an electrical wire. Prior crimping tool structures all focus on using a notch of a fixed specification at a clamp section where pressure is applied against both a terminal and a wire in order to produce the connection. Due to the fact that the specification of the notch at the clamp section is fixated for a given crimping tool, a separate crimping tool is required for a terminal that has a different specification. Acquiring multiple crimping tools for various terminal dimensions is very costly; moreover, numerous crimping tools can create storage problems and can become very inconvenient.